


we don't like you- or maybe we do

by pqrker (orphan_account)



Category: Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: M/M, eh idk i wrote a bunch of angst so, i wrote some fluff to make up for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pqrker
Summary: kinda ot4 of the boys cause i love them





	we don't like you- or maybe we do

-  
"hey parker- i know you like just saw me but do you possibly want to drive out by the lake with cib and james? and me of course but like-"  
"sure steve. i'd be happy to hang out with you guys."  
"really?"  
"i mean duh i wouldn't say yes if i wasn't."  
"right. you don't have to be weird about it. james will pick you up soon i guess hold on-" the phone went silent for a second before turning back on. "i had to tell him to swing by your place. we'll be there soon. see ya then."  
"bye steve."  
-  
"yo parker you're coming tonight! have you ever been to the lake?"  
"once."  
"with whoooo?" cib looked behind him, grinning at the duo in the backseat.   
parker glanced at steven before replying, "steve brought me like last week."  
"steven you brought him without us?" james sounded insulted.  
"yeah i mean cib brought him to see baby driver without us and you brought him to the opening of that new arcade without us!"  
parker blushed, not really realizing before that they all took him on sort-of-dates with the others knowing, and them being jealous.  
"well i didn't take cib to get pizza when-"  
"well i'm just glad i get to go again guys." parker interrupted, not wanting to be in another one of their self-titled 'car fights' again. they never ended well. parker saw steven smile in the window reflection and grabbed his hand under the middle armrest. steven looked at him and covered his smiled with his other hand. parker stifled a laugh as they sped down the interstate while he held the steven suptic's hand.  
-  
"we are here boys!" james pulled into the gravel parking lot empty of cars due to it being 9 at night on a wednesday. he hopped out and grabbed some blankets from the trunk before starting off down the trail.  
"wait up dude!"  
"also lock the car!" steven and parker climbed out with cib following behind them. cib slung his arm around steven's shoulder casually.  
"so parks how fun was your last time here?"  
"very i guess."  
"well this time it'll be more scrumptious."  
"scrumptious isn't the word you're looking for cib."  
"you sure steve cause i'm pretty sure i'm right."  
"sure cib."  
"y'all leaving me out is not very kind." james slowed down enough to walk besides parker and hand him a blanket to hold.  
"they've been arguing over the word scrumptious."  
"sounds like something they'd argue over. come on!" james sped up along with parker, and they walked in front of the bickering cib and steven.  
"you pumped?"  
"i mean- i guess so."  
"well i am- that you're here. and that everyones here. gosh that sounded weird i just mean-"  
"no i get it. you're fine james."  
"thanks dude."  
"not a problem." he smiled at the shorter man as they finally reached their destination.   
-  
"thanks stevie for inviting me."  
"it's not a problem. also, stevie?"  
"what it sounds cute."  
"pfft. you're implying i deserve some sort of fucking cute nickname?"   
"yeah! i mean- i guess?"  
"don't sound so hesitant, i like it." this made them both laugh as they joined cib and james who were attempting to set up the two blankets they had brought near the shore.   
"thank you." the three others looked up at him. "sorry-"  
"you don't have to apologize for everything parks. come sit." cib patted the spot next to him, and so parker went. cib grinned and resumed his conversation with steven and james about what they would do if alfredo and jordan somehow have a child.   
"steven wouldn't that make you a grandfather?"  
"i'm not alfredo's dad!"  
"you call him your little boy." cib pointed at steven accusingly with that cibish look in his eye. parker laughed at the face steven made when accused.   
"i know- he'd be fucking pissed all the time and that's the only way i've been able to calm him down."  
"could alfredo even get pregnant?" parker shot in, knowing he'd probably not be able to talk at any other time.  
"who knows dude who knows." james shook his head, smiling just a little.  
-  
after a while both james and parker began to grow tired while cib and steven were "discussing" the fact that steven's hair could just never grow back cause they killed the rat that lived on his head.   
they both moved over and leaned against each other with their eyes attempting to stay open for a little longer. parker went first, his eyes closing while being warmed by james. then james, being so close to parker and the fact he couldn't listen to another word about steven's head rat helped.  
the other two noticed and lowered their voices while snickering occasionally at parker and james' sleeping faces.  
-  
they eventually woke up parker and james around midnight and half carried them to the car. steven drove, seeing as cib was bound go get pulled over and/or crash the car, killing everyone inside.  
steven obliged to take parker home with him since he forgot a key, and jeremy had left. he knew andrew would be pissed to be woken up, so home with parker it was.  
-  
"hm? steven?"  
"hey parker."  
"why am i in your bed?"  
"cause your house was locked and you were half-asleep and i didn't want to deal with mad andrew again."  
"mmk." parker grabbed at the air, attempting to motion steven to come closer. when steven didn't move, parker took it upon himself to steal the blankets from steven's side of his bed.  
"fuck youu." steven murmured under his breath as he laid down next to parker.  
"love you too." steven smiled at parker, whose face was inches away from his own. "aww i made you smile."  
"good night."  
"morning."  
"fucking annoying. i don't like you."  
"hm."  
"fine- i don't hate you. i guess i kind of like you and your grammar correcting, weird clothes wearing self."  
"aw that's sweet."  
"it's not." steven closed his eyes and felt parker's arm wrap around his torso. he felt a smile form without any effort. maybe he did like parker more then he liked to admit. maybe all of them did in their own closed off, asshole-like, sarcastic, and vaping ways.  
-


End file.
